要被休掉了嗎QQ
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2506 ※ 本文為 Knuckles 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-07-30 10:43:08 看板 StupidClown作者 pingupink (Helena) 標題 大哭 要被休掉了嗎QQ 時間 Fri Jul 29 22:10:23 2016 跟男友交往了一陣子， 基本上他回家都會帶我一起去打個招呼或吃飯， 如果那天我剛好不方便去， 我也會習慣傳個訊息給他的家人致歉。 結果......... http://i.imgur.com/tojRI7V.jpg 圖 然後就被已讀不回惹。 好想剁掉自己的手～～～～～ -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 223.136.168.219 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/StupidClown/M.1469801426.A.73C.html 推 premise: OK 我收留你1F 07/29 22:19 推 Angel851014: 不要勒XDDDDDD2F 07/29 22:21 → saltlake: 不要勒? 那騎咧?3F 07/29 22:23 推 ThuLonnie: XDDDDD大笑 這時候按錯太尷尬了!4F 07/29 22:25 推 tsubasabear: 慘了～XDD5F 07/29 22:28 經營的好媳婦形象一夕消失～崩潰了 誰叫我平常太愛按這個圖QQ ※ 編輯: pingupink (223.136.168.219), 07/29/2016 22:32:40 推 yihie: 妳已經屎了6F 07/29 22:38 推 heil3266: 幫QQ7F 07/29 22:41 推 zxc0980: 扣分囉~~最少扣到剩下30分~8F 07/29 22:44 推 fud: 傲嬌9F 07/29 23:04 推 Trick: 沒救了，幫QQ10F 07/29 23:05 推 sa2319: 不要勒XDDDD11F 07/29 23:09 推 lelechiba: 想請問貼圖名稱XD12F 07/29 23:10 推 fabienne7: 哈哈哈哈13F 07/29 23:20 推 anita811038: 哈哈哈哈哈哈幫QQ14F 07/29 23:24 推 darkdeus: 幫QQ15F 07/29 23:25 推 hommer: 傲嬌16F 07/29 23:26 推 yuisgood: 可以安心上路了XDD17F 07/29 23:27 推 london5244: 幫QQ 哈哈哈18F 07/29 23:28 推 bo4117: 好討厭的貼圖 想請問名稱XD19F 07/29 23:35 推 priofMoyo: 傲嬌xDD20F 07/29 23:35 推 claire174: XDDDD可以問這個貼圖嗎 太可愛了你21F 07/29 23:41 推 stone10731: 我柴不要雷～～～22F 07/29 23:45 推 babuza: 那圖是像玩笑說法啦！...還是幫QQ23F 07/29 23:46 → namie1231: 明明就還未讀24F 07/29 23:48 推 MPLeo: 哈哈..真是個大陷阱25F 07/29 23:48 → ul6na: 我只看到被未讀惹26F 07/29 23:49 推 Lncnen: 幫QQ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈27F 07/29 23:52 推 thaleschou: XDDDDDDDDD28F 07/29 23:53 → v320i: 妳應該要回 假的 快關掉line 然後念大俠愛吃漢堡包29F 07/29 23:55 推 japanzara: 好好笑XDDD30F 07/29 23:56 推 yuweifu: 沒禮貌超扣分！31F 07/29 23:59 推 miya26642839: 妳完了 笑妳32F 07/30 00:02 推 papple23g: 不要勒~(扭動33F 07/30 00:03 推 catty1002: 哈哈哈哈哈34F 07/30 00:05 推 woka: XDDDDDD35F 07/30 00:06 推 vaper: 這味....這不休(息)不行...36F 07/30 00:15 推 kekekeyes: 哈哈哈哈哈哈37F 07/30 00:16 推 fushimisaki: 幫QQXDDDDDDDD38F 07/30 00:18 推 cjo7938: 不要勒XDDDDDD太好笑啦39F 07/30 00:18 → airkk: -32分下車40F 07/30 00:19 推 vamyhun: 哈哈哈哈41F 07/30 00:21 → ronin728: 原po你害我笑到胃痛啦42F 07/30 00:22 推 vct886: 不要勒XDDDD43F 07/30 00:22 → gomidonnsine: 哈哈哈，完蛋了齁44F 07/30 00:25 → chococookie: 不要勒2016年7月30日 (六) 06:50 (UTC)~45F 07/30 00:26 推 milkkiss: 「貓咪喜～碰(′・ω・‵)」 → milkkiss: http://line.me/R/shop/detail/119524447F 07/30 00:27 LINE : Free Calls & Messages 圖LINE is a new communication app which allows you to make FREE voice calls and send FREE messages whenever and wherever you are, 24 hours a day! ... 推 fb00558116: 不要勒...這貼圖好欠揍xDD48F 07/30 00:28 推 AlwaySleepy: 哈哈哈太鬧xD 幫QQ49F 07/30 00:28 推 gerda: 幫QQ50F 07/30 00:32 推 oaoa0123: XXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY51F 07/30 00:32 推 gloomk: 幫QQ52F 07/30 00:35 推 tttggg: 買的~~53F 07/30 00:45 推 aa1477888: 這下靠北了XDDDDDDDDDD54F 07/30 00:45 推 kai0817: XDDDDDD55F 07/30 00:51 推 trfee1: 妳已經屎了56F 07/30 00:52 推 a8824031: 50收57F 07/30 00:56 推 justo180: 妳就說妳只是在調情58F 07/30 00:57 推 kokoko35: 哈哈哈哈59F 07/30 00:57 推 lovekangin: 這最少扣87分 要被死當了60F 07/30 01:01 推 raysorcer: 笑到不行啊XDD61F 07/30 01:03 推 xx52002: 太適合 XDDDDDDD62F 07/30 01:09 推 wer90156: 傲嬌禮儀 你我做起63F 07/30 01:13 推 MaryJanexx: 乾大笑XDDDDDDDDDD 不要勒XDDDDDD64F 07/30 01:25 推 qImo: 完了XDDDDDDD65F 07/30 01:31 推 RyanHD: 爸爸：這個媳婦，看來滿分只能到59了ㄏㄏ66F 07/30 01:41 → FR1129: 心疼67F 07/30 01:43 推 francmiss: 樓下有機會惹，還不快上68F 07/30 01:45 推 littlejet: 好 我要衝惹69F 07/30 01:46 推 anan78go: 不要咧~70F 07/30 01:51 推 alie0115: 幫QQ71F 07/30 01:54 推 Monsterl3: 幫QQ. 但是我全家笑的好大聲72F 07/30 01:59 推 zzguineapig: 哈哈哈，也太剛好！XD73F 07/30 02:00 推 takao: 哈哈很可愛啊XDDDD74F 07/30 02:01 推 joanchase7: 笑死了超鬧XDDDDDDDD75F 07/30 02:02 推 Familyfive: 不要勒XDDDDD 爸爸表示尷尬76F 07/30 02:08 推 DeaGoo: XD77F 07/30 02:10 推 irene160: 完了XDDDDD78F 07/30 02:11 推 eternal0227: 幫你QQ79F 07/30 02:16 推 pktpkt: 太可愛了笑死XDDDD80F 07/30 02:22 推 Dian0506: 不要勒XDDDDDDDDDDDD81F 07/30 02:40 推 singsong0932: 笑到不行XDDDDDDDD82F 07/30 02:46 推 ffwind: 沒關係啦 媳婦這種東西遲早要黑的83F 07/30 02:46 推 RAOYA: XDDDDD84F 07/30 02:53 推 cityofsky: 沒關係啦 媳婦這種東西遲早要黑的+1 XD85F 07/30 02:59 推 cinfly: 幫QQ86F 07/30 03:01 推 Guavava: 不要勒~87F 07/30 03:02 推 ms0088688: 有句話叫做，自做孽_________XDDDD88F 07/30 03:12 推 ohmypan: 妳平常是都不要什麼？ 按的這麼順。＿。89F 07/30 03:12 推 pokei200: 樓上，可能是男友說，今晚可以嗎？90F 07/30 03:39 推 linlin00010: 幫QQ XDDD91F 07/30 03:40 推 thinkback: 哈哈哈92F 07/30 04:29 推 Smile916: 好笑幫妳哭哭XDDDDD93F 07/30 04:51 → PPTer: 不做死就不會死94F 07/30 06:49 推 jyun34: XD95F 07/30 07:11 推 piggymelon: 不要嘞XDDDDDD96F 07/30 07:21 推 green0953: 哈哈哈很可愛97F 07/30 07:35 推 Linhsintzu: 拍拍98F 07/30 08:06 → lucky1lk: 原PO不要男友惹? 那我收原PO好惹!!(已收服)99F 07/30 08:06 推 eastcat: 公公嫑 娘娘在看100F 07/30 08:07 推 rrrya: 等等 後續呢？QQ101F 07/30 08:17 推 ja1295: 哈哈哈102F 07/30 08:36 推 misu2718: 怒買，假耍笨，真廣宣，( ･･103F 07/30 08:39 推 s50156: 好好笑哈哈哈哈哈104F 07/30 08:43 推 cky0963: 太沒禮貌啦XDDDD105F 07/30 08:47 → swahusky4NI: 恭喜回復單身(x106F 07/30 08:55 推 finna: 不要勒XDDDD107F 07/30 09:02 推 stanly0110: 幫QQ108F 07/30 09:04 推 yangmao: 貼圖等了那麼久就是要用在這裡109F 07/30 09:26 推 contenta: 黑掉了110F 07/30 09:35 推 sougetsu: 幫QQ111F 07/30 09:39 推 djoan: 幫QQ哈哈哈哈哈哈112F 07/30 09:58 推 AlphaSC: 87 Points from Gryffindor!!113F 07/30 09:58 推 finalken: 原波傲嬌114F 07/30 10:09 推 skyblue0227: 笑了哈哈哈哈115F 07/30 10:15 推 bbufoul: 求貼圖116F 07/30 10:17 推 abechang: 你屎惹117F 07/30 10:30 推 crorangeazy: 50收118F 07/30 10:31 推 a25814763: 我真的快笑死xd119F 07/30 10:40 -- ※ 看板: Stupid　文章推薦值: 4 目前人氣: 164 累積人氣: 5539　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/253-9xya (￣︶￣)ｂ mimiger, rickey1270, changsong 說讚！ →Kane8　 2 小時以前 UCCU 推sstig555　 45 分鐘以前 不要嘞 XDDDDDDDDDD →lunsea1617　 36 分鐘以前 不要嘞 XDDDDDDDD 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.